


First Kill

by reeby10



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will Graham, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, POV Will Graham, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hannibal takes Will on a kill is nothing short of euphoric. It had been a long time coming, and the expectation, the desire, just kept building and building until it hit a crescendo and neither of them could deny it any longer. Not that they wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Hannigram Holiday Exchange gift for iamjustalways! I hope this is dark and murder husbands-y enough for you :)

The first time Hannibal takes Will on a kill is nothing short of euphoric. It had been a long time coming, and the expectation, the desire, just kept building and building until it hit a crescendo and neither of them could deny it any longer. Not that they wanted to.

Will lets Hannibal plan everything, watching raptly as he sees how Hannibal chooses a victim, chooses a location, chooses the best way to display their artwork for the world to see and know that they still live. It’s the first kill for either of them since the Red Dragon, their first kill together, and they want to make it special.

It takes two days of planning before Hannibal’s satisfied that they’re ready to move forward. They’re both impatient, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. They’ve built a new life together away from Jack and the FBI, and they’re not going to waste this new freedom. The world is their oyster, and they plan to take it for all it’s worth. Will knows that together the two of them can do anything they want.

“Are you ready?” Hannibal asks, zipping up his bag after one last check of its contents.

Will nods, hands clenching and unclenching spasmodically on the handle of his own bag. Hannibal had insisted he be prepared as well, and Will didn’t see any reason not to be. At the very least it will give him the opportunity to experiment a little with their kill. The thought of that, of letting Hannibal show him the best way to do this or that, nearly has him vibrating with barely contained excitement.

Hannibal leans forward to kiss him, light but full of promise. “Then let's not waste any more time,” he says. Will shivers at the words, and follows him out the door.

***

The house is mostly dark, just a single light on in the living room when they arrive. They parked Hannibal’s new car a few streets over and walked, breaths puffing out in front of them in the cool night air. The chill invigorates Will, making everything seem sharper and somehow more real.

The back door is easy enough to pop open without a sound or a mark, and Will is impressed. He's seen Hannibal kill before, but never the parts that come before, that lead up to it. It's a different kind of exciting than the blood and the pounding of adrenaline. He makes sure to watch carefully, almost mesmerized, as he follows Hannibal further into the house in search of their target.

They find him in the living room, a collection of empty beer bottles on the coffee table in front of the couch he sprawls on, eyes glued to the television. Will can feel his lip curl in disgust, and he knows Hannibal's reaction is more intense without even seeing it. The man, Harrison Gilpeski, is even more of a appalling slob at home than he was when he insulted Will at the coffee shop a few weeks ago.

"Now," Hannibal says, barely a whisper under the buzz of the television.

Will moves without even thinking about it, eager to kill alongside Hannibal again. They move in tandem, vicious and cruel, and soon Harrison is bleeding out on the ground.

To Will it seemed to take hours, so intently was he moving and watching, but he knew it was only the matter of a few almost silent minutes. The room shows no sign of a struggle other than a few fallen pillows from the couch and the slowly spreading pool of blood as the man struggles to move, to breath, to live.

Will can feel his own blood humming in his veins, excitement barely contained, as he stares down at the man. Wide, fearful eyes look back at him, bright with pain, and there is hardly even a spark of empathy for the man’s fate. Oh how things had changed with Hannibal at his side.

"You did well," Hannibal murmurs, sliding up behind Will and wrapping an arm around his waist.

  
[](http://s153.photobucket.com/user/reeby10/media/hannigram%20secret%20santa_1.jpg.html)  
  


Will tilts his head, eyes fluttering shut at the feel of warm breath puffing against the vulnerable skin of his neck. It's the only sign Hannibal needs, and in a moment he turns so they can kiss.

They've done this a thousand times since their fall from the cliff, but to WIll it somehow seems new with the coppery tang of blood thick in his nose and the adrenaline of a fight still pounding through his body. The heat of their kisses is intoxicating and Will pants wetly as Hannibal moves to suck marks down the column of his throat.

A small sound from a few feet away has Hannibal breaking away with a sigh and they turn to see Harrison struggling as he tries to pull himself up on the coffee table. Will doesn't know how the man is still alive with the amount of blood he's lost, but he doesn't really care at the moment. Harrison interrupted them, and he's sure Hannibal won't stand for that. As Will watches, Hannibal strides forward and breaks Harrison's neck with a dull snap. The body falls to the ground, squelching a little in the blood soaked carpet.

"I suppose we should finish up here," Hannibal says after a moment. His eyes flicker to Will, who shivers in mixed delight and primal fear at having that predatory gaze on him. "We can continue our... discussion at home."

"Yes," Will breathes out, and he would feel embarrassed about how much he's looking forward to that except there's no room in his mind for that. All he can think about is Hannibal and the stickiness of the blood he's just realized is smeared across his cheek and the promise of more of those burning hot kisses.

Hannibal smirks like he can hear Will's thoughts, and after everything they've been through together, Will doesn't even think he'd be surprised if that was true.

"Then," Hannibal says, and gestures at the bags the'd dropped just behind the couch, "after you."

Will smiles and steals one last kiss before he unzips his bag and starts assembling their new art installation while Hannibal opens a small cooler and fills it for later. Tomorrow, Will knows, they will eat very well.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
